Many devices exist for measuring temperature. Some measure the ambient temperature, others measure the temperature of an object by making physical contact with it, and some can perform non-contact temperature measurements. For example, there are handheld non-contact measurement devices that take a measurement when a person holding the device activates a momentary-contact switch on the device. Upon activation of the switch, a measured temperature value is displayed directly on the measurement device. However, these handheld measurement devices are not readily usable in situations where the user cannot be in reasonable physical proximity to the object to be measured, or when being in physical proximity would put the user at risk of physical harm. What is needed is a new measurement system/device that will be more suited to the described situations.